The Tiger He'll Never Forget
by TilasTrinity
Summary: Yes the story lives! 2 Chapters! 062606 10 years after the loss of Hobbes, Calvin still cannot fully move on, but is the Tiger really gone for good?
1. Prologue

Yea I know I have other fics to finish but this just popped into my mind. This is my first C&H fic, and I hope it'll turn out alright. I'm trying to keep the characters as close in character as possible. Please stick with me here, as it'll get more interesting in later chapters. ^.^; For for any question you'll have, leave a review and ask em, or wait and see what happens! All reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome. I'll read all flames too, but stupid ones will be laughed at! :p Oh, and all past events and thoughts are in _italics_, thanks! J 

Prologue.

"Daaaaaaad Hobbes is taking MY half of the seat!" A small blond haired boy yelled. He sat in the back seat of the family car, an orange stuff tiger sitting next to him. 

"Calvin, Hobbes is NOT taking your seat, will you _please_ be quiet?" the boy's father snapped as he steered the vehicle down the darkened wet road. Calvin snorted irritably, and then looked out the window.  It was far too dark to see anything, other then the rain splattering the side window. He turned and looked at the passenger next to him. 

"You're still on MY side of the seat!" Calvin snapped. An orange tiger about twice his height looked at him, bored. 

"It's not my fault you have an elephant butt." He retorted calmly. This irked Calvin even more.

"DAD! Hobbes called me elephant butt!" he tattled. Hobbes stuck his tongue out at him, and mocked him. 

"Calvin I won't tell you again! Please be quiet I'm trying to drive! Hobbes is _not calling you anything!" his father snapped once more, growing impatient. He snorted at looked at his wife in the seat next to him. She sighed and shook her head._

"You're such a tattle." Hobbes stated quietly.

"And you're just a pain in the backside!" Calvin snapped at him again.

"Are you still angry because I beat you at Calvinball, again?" the tiger asked. "I mean it's not my fault I'm just oh so much better then you are…" he smirked. 

"Why you rotten excuse for a fuzzball! You cheated!" he snapped back.

"Cheated?! Hey who ran through the crawling zone?!" Hobbes retorted, his own temper beginning to flare. The two began to argue, until Calvin's father could take no more. He leaned back in his chair to glance at the boy and his stuffed tiger, tired of the child's yelling. 

"Alright Calvin that is enough! If I have to stop this vehicle you are going to regret it you hear me?!" he yelled angrily.

"It's Hobbes' fault! I hate him! I hate him! It's all his fault!" Calvin yelled at his father.

"Not another word Calvin, I'm sick of this, when we get home you-" Calvin's mother suddenly screamed, causing him to turn back to the road. The last anyone in the vehicle saw was two headlights coming out of the dark night.


	2. Chapter One Ten Years later

Chapter One- Ten Years later

"Calvin... Calvin… CALVIN!" Yelled a tall woman with large round glasses. The teen yelped in surprise, and nearly fall out of his chair. he looked up at her and straightened himself in his seat. 

"Yeesssss Ms. Monarch?" He asked her dryly, looking at her with a cold expression.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Why yes, yes I did." Calvin retorted sarcastically. "This class is wonderful for afternoon snoozes." This got a chuckle out of his classmates. Ms. Monarch however, was NOT impressed. Her little grin turned to a scowl, and she pointed at the door. He slowly stood up and looked at her eye to eye. Calvin was shorter then her by at least two inches, but he glared anyway, before turning and picking up his books and bag, and walking out the door. He walked down the hallway and made his way to the principals office, when he calmly walked inside.

"Second time today Calvin, are you trying to get suspended?" the secretary asked him calmly. She was quite used to see the boy in the office, as it was almost a daily event. Calvin ran his hand through his wild blond hair and sighed, before taking a seat. Looking around at the many pictures and whatnot on the wall, he began to daydream. 

_"The incredible Spaceman Spiff has been captured once again!  The foul demons cannot comprehend what genius escape he has planned! This time, as any other, he shall be victorious and they shall suffer for this indignity!"_ Calvin scanned the room, but before his daydream could continue a slender woman walked in the room. Swishing her hips side to side, she walked over to him. Not impressed by this, he looked at her coldly. 

"Hello again Calvin." She said sweetly.

"Hello Ms. Marie." Replied Calvin, his voice dripping with fake enthusiasm. 

"I wasn't expecting you until later, but why don't we have another session right now? The principal will be tied up for awhile and I'm sure you don't wish to see him anyways, am I right?" She asked, looking at him. 

"Oh right as always." He stood up, and followed her back down the hall to a door marked "Counselor". Going inside, he took his usual seat in a large brown chair. She sat across from him in an elegant looking office chair. 

"So, what is it this time Calvin?" she asked calmly, crossing her legs.

"I feel asleep in class." He replied calmly.

"I see, anything else?"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?" she studied him for any sign he was lying. His face remained stone cold, as always. 

"Yes I'm sure. What do you want this time?" Calvin snorted. "Do you honestly enjoy these interrogations?"

"I do not interrogate, I am here to help you." Ms. Marie said calmly.

"Suuurree you are. Look, I know how you can help Me." he eyed her.

"How?"

"You can write down on that little piece of paper there's nothing wrong with me and get out of my life." Calvin gave her a serious look. She sighed.

 "You know I can't Calvin, not until I'm sure you're alright."

"I'm just fine." Calvin stared at her, and she remained quiet for a moment.

"…why don't we talk for a little while first?"

"Alright, talk." Calvin sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

"Alright… Tell me Calvin, how have you been feeling lately?" She held her paper and pencil, ready to jot down notes.

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy I couldn't be happier."

"Do you know what day this is?" She studied his face. He kept the same stone expression, but sadness flashed in his eyes briefly.

"Yes, I know. You never let me forget!" He snapped, raising his voice.

"The healing isn't to forget Calvin, it is to accept and move on." She said softly.

"I have moved on…" he said quietly.

"Calvin, you tell me that every time I bring this up." Her look was a look of pity.

"Then BELIVE me for a change!" Calvin snapped again, anger building. 

"I can't Calvin, because every time you saw that, something proves different. Do you remember last year when you tried to jump out of a tree?"

"I didn't try to jump, I slipped damnit!" He jumped to his feet. "And I'm not going to talk about this shit anymore! I'm not bloody suicidal, I'm not insane, and I DON'T NEED COUNSELING!" He glared at her, anger and hate flaring in his eyes. She looked at him quietly, and then said one word. 

"Hobbes."

At the sound of the name, the fierceness in Calvin's eyes faded, and he slumped slightly. Looking at her, he growled.

"Don't saw that name…. and leave me alone." Grabbing his packsack, he suddenly stormed out of the room. She stood to follow, but he rounded the corner and disappeared. 


	3. Chapter Two Remembering the Past

Chapter Two- Remembering the Past

Calvin skipped the rest of the school day, and headed home. Knowing his mother would be there he retreated to the forest behind the house to hide. Calvin made his way to a small and old tree house, and looked up at it. He places his hands on the old worn ladder, and made his way up to the top, where he then sat on the wooden deck. Pulling off his packsack, he dropped it beside him, and leaned against the tree, sighing. Glancing around him he saw a familiar worn out sign. It read "G.R.O.S.S.". He chuckled at this.

"heh… Get Rid Of Slimy GirlS… the old club…" Slowly he ran his hand over the old wooden sign, with badly scribbled writing. "Dictator for Life Calvin… I haven't been around much lately have I…" He looked out through the forest and memories began to flood back to him. 

_"This meeting of Top-Secret Cub G.R.O.S.S. will come to order, Supreme Ruler and Dictator for Life Calvin Presiding!" young Calvin said proudly. His tiger companion Hobbes stood in front,clapping._

_"Hear hear!" The tiger said; a grin on his face. _

_"President and First Tiger Hobbes will now provide us with an attendance report." Calvin saluted._

_"All present and accounted for sir!" the tiger replied, returning the salute. _

_"Excellent! Now Club Secretary General Hobbes will review the minutes." Said the boy as he looked out over the treehouse._

_"…it's __10:32__" Hobbes replied, looking at the small watch on his arm. _

_"Thank you. At this time we'll have a field report from Top Scout Calvin!" Calvin said, waving his paper hat in the air. Hobbes grinned as he leaned against the ledge of the treehouse. _

_"You can tell this is a great Club because we have so many officers…"_

Calvin stared at the sign for some time, as if to bore a hole in it with his eyes. Finally tearing himself away, he looked up at the sky.

"Damnit Hobbes… I'm sorry…" he clenched his eyes tightly as the next memories flooded his mind. He tried to force them out, but they replayed before him, clear as crystal.

_The young seven year old slowly awoke and looked around his surroundings. He didn't recognize the room, but he felt awful. Attempting to move his arm, he let out a squeal as pain shot through his body. Tears streamed down his face as he looked around._

_"Hobbes? Mom? Dad?" the boy tried to sit up, but again, pain shot through his tiny body. _

_"Calvin? Oh baby I'm here, I'm right here!" A soft voice called. Calvin turned his head, as his mother rushed into the room. "You're awake! Oh my poor little boy…" She leaned down and hugged him gently. Calvin looked up at her, fear, pain and confusion filled his bright eyes._

_"Mom what happened? Where's dad? And Hobbes? Where's Hobbes?!" he attempted to sit up, but his mother pushed him down gently._

_"Lie still dear… there… we… were in an accident." She looked at him sadly. He looked at her silent for a moment, as the words entered his mind._

_"Dad…? Daddy!?" He looked at her wide eyed._

_"He's alive dear it's alright!" she gently ran her hand over her child's cheek. "But he was badly hurt, he'll have to stay in the hospital for awhile…" Calvin didn't fight back the tears that welled in his eyes._

_"And Hobbes?__ Where's Hobbes?!" he demanded. His mother looked at him._

_"Son I'm sorry… but the car was totaled… we don't know where your stuffed tiger is." Calvin looked at her, like she was lying to his face._

_"no… no where is he!? Where's Hobbes?! Where's Hobbes!?" He cried, fighting to get up. "I have to find Hobbes!"_

_"No dear you must rest! I'm sorry, I'll… I'll buy you another stuffed tiger dear I promise, just please lie down!" she tried to sooth her distraught son._

_"NO! I WANT HOBBES! WHERE IS HOBBES?!" Calvin struggled, ignoring the pain in his body. All that was on his mind was finding his friend. His mother struggled to keep the injured boy still._

_"Calvin lie still! You're hurt you need to rest, please!" Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she looked at her son. _

_"No! HOBBES! HOBBES! I said I hated him! Hobbes no! Where is he I have to find Hobbes! HOBBES!" Calvin thrashed and tried to force his mothers hand away. She turned and called for a nurse, who rushed into the room. Calvin cried and wailed, then yelped as a needle injected his arm. His mind began to swoon and spin, before he felt all energy drain from him. His fighting stopped and he fell asleep._

_"Hobbes..."_

Calvin opened his eyes, and then slammed his fist down in anger. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks, but he forced them back. 

"I'm sorry Hobbes… I never meant it… you were my best friend… my only friend… I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter Three Family Thoughts

Chapter Three- Family Thoughts

It was dark by the time Calvin finally came home. Walking in the door he looked up to see his mother, looking at him, arms crossed.

"And where were WE today Calvin?" She asked sternly.

"School." He replied flatly.

"Oh? Then WHY your counselor call saying you ran out? And that your teachers said you skipped classes?" Calvin looked at her, but remained silent. "Calvin, ANSWER me!"

"I skipped, alright? I didn't want to put up with her bullshit, not again!" he snapped.

"Calvin! You have a counselor to help you! You can't just skip classes when you're upset! You're going to fail, do you want that? Do you WANT to fail? You can't just keep skipping-"

"I don't fucking care!" he suddenly yelled.

"DON'T you take that tone with me mister!" she snapped back, patience wearing thin.

"I don't care alright?! I just don't care, leave me alone!" he turned and stormed up to his room, slamming the door. 

His mother sighed sadly. She worried for her son; she worried for her whole family. Times were hard, Calvin's father had been fired recently, because he simply couldn't keep up his work anymore. She herself had no success in getting a job, and Calvin was failing his courses at school. She knew he was a very intelligent young man, even a genius, if he would only put his mind into his work. She slowly walked into the study room, and sat down at the desk. She saw various pictures Calvin had drawn, what an artist he was! But every image had one thing in common; they were all about tigers. As a matter of fact, almost everything the boy did was related to tigers in some way. She had noticed early on that when he put his mind into it, he would pull A's almost constantly, _if the subject was on tigers or something else his mind created. But when forced the boy shrugged the work off, refused to do it. She worried for him, she knew the accident and losing that stuffed tiger hurt him badly, she only wished he could move on and get over it._

Meanwhile, Calvin sat down on his bed, irritated. He opened his packsack and sifted through it. Homework and more homework. He snorted, having no want to do any of it. He sat and thought for a long time. He knew how hard things were for his family right now, and he wasn't helping any of it. He started to think about possibly dropping school altogether, and getting a job. At least then he could be some use to his family. But his mother wanted so much for him to graduate, to be a success in life. He sighed and looked at the homework again. 

Instead he simply tossed it aside, and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter Four Little Old Lady

Chapter Four-

The next day Calvin amazingly awoke early, well before his parents awoke. He got up changed his clothes and things, then slowly made his way out the door. Dawn was just approaching, the sun slowly creeping over the horizon. It was a slightly chilly morning, but nothing he wasn't used to. He began to walk, but not towards the school. In reality, he didn't know _where_ he was going, he was just…going. He didn't seem to care either, he just walked. The walk kept his mind clear of thought, other then taking in the scenery around him. He knew his parents might be angry he disappeared on them, but possibly they would think he decided to go off to school. Calvin shrugged the thought off; he would deal with that when he returned home… _if_ he returned home. 

He walked past a small strip mall which wasn't even open yet, and walked up to an instant teller at the side of a store. He slowly took the wallet from his back pocket out and opened it. The wallets chain jingled, making the only real sound in the area. Carefully pulling out his debit card, he slid it into the machine. He chuckled to himself as he saw the balance of his savings, well over four thousand dollars. Contrary to what his parents thought, Calvin rarely spent his money, rather, he was quite a Scrooge, saving every dime he got his hands on. He had many summer and after school jobs over time and his parents believed he wasted his money on junk food or video games. It's what he wanted them to believe actually, he wanted to save his money. What for however, he didn't know yet.

"Maybe I should just give it to them now…" he murmured to himself as he took his card and walked off, pocketing the wallet once more. "It would help them greatly. Not that I have any use anyways…." Calvin sighed. "Maybe I'll move away, move to Canada or Alaska." Chuckling at this, he remembered the time he and Hobbes tried to run away to Alaska. "We'll be there by mid afternoon!" he laughed to himself. Though the idea to move didn't seem like a bad one at the moment, he wanted to be anywhere but here. He had grown tired of this town, tired of his life. He wanted a change of pace.

Calvin made his way down the street; it was a very calm and quiet morning. It was beginning to bore him. He then saw the first person that he had seen all morning; a little old lady walking down the road ahead of him, carrying a large open brown box. He wasn't to particularly interest in the woman, but was curious to know what she had in the box. He slowly walked closer, trying not to be noticed or suspicious. As he got closer he could see fabric and material sticking form the box. Then he saw an orange and black lump at the top of the box. His heart skipped a beat, as the pattern suddenly flashed in his mind. He shook his head violently.

"Don't be stupid Calvin…" he growled at himself.

The old lady kept walking, and suddenly tripped, dumping the box and its contents over the sidewalk. Almost instinctively Calvin ran over to help the poor old woman. He knelt down beside her to help her back up, when his eyes looked at the fallen items. There were many rags, old clothes, and stuffed animals. He eyed the stuffed animals quickly, and what he saw made him freeze in this tracks.

"Hobbes…" 


	6. Chapter Five Just a Stuffed Tiger

Chapter Five- Just a Stuffed Tiger

Calvin stood frozen, staring at the stuffed tiger that lay sprawled upon the ground. The old lady righted herself, dusting herself off gently.

"Thank you young man." The old woman said. "Could you be a dear and help me pick up my things?" Calvin nodded numbly and began to pick up the items, still watching the stuffed tiger. He put all the items back into the box, then slowly plucked the tiger from the ground.

"You seem to have taken an interest to that one young man." The old woman said kindly. Calvin merely nodded in silent agreement. 

"…how much?" he breathed.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman asked curiously.

"How much do you want for the tiger?" Calvin restated his voice almost an emotionless state. The old woman looked at him.

"Well dear, I'm taking all these things to the Thrift Store, but if you like, you can keep that one, but why would you want a ratty old thing like that?"

"…I collect tiger things." He bluffed. She eyed him for a moment, but smiled. 

"Then it's yours young man, thank you for helping me, I really must be going now." She picked up the box slowly, and walked away. 

Calvin stood stunned for a moment, and then bolted, running as fast as he could, back to the treehouse, back home, as if someone might try to steal the prize he held within his arms. His mind was a blank as he ran; he simply cradled the stuffed toy in his arms. Finally he reached the old treehouse, and climbed up the ladder. Plopping down against the tree, he panted heavily, catching his breath. 

Once he calmed, he sat the stuffed tiger on his lap and looked at it. It was very old, the fur was matted, but nothing a good bath couldn't fix. A few patches where missing however, as it looked like a mongrel got a hold of its tail. Most noticeable though, was the missing right eye. A few stitches hung loose, and around the socket was tattered; the plushie didn't lose this eye by accident, it was pulled by force. Calvin sighed at this. Other then that, the toy looked to be alright. Calvin studied the toy, trying to remember the past. Just how did this toy seem alive to him? It looked like a stuffed animal, nothing more. 

"Hobbes…?" he said slowly. "Hobbes? Can you hear me…? It's me, Calvin… please… answer me…" he watched the toy, hoping for a response. None came.  "Hobbes? Hobbes!" he gently shock the toy. Its head bobbed back and forth, and then hung limply. Calvin looked crushed. After all these years of hoping, and waiting, he sat, looking at the toy. "Maybe it's not him after all…" Calvin whispered, emotions welling up inside him. "Maybe… maybe the counselor was right… just an imaginary friend… that's all he was…" tears welled in his eyes. "That's all he was! Just a figment of a deranged child's mind!" Calvin tossed the tiger away angrily, right off the ledge of the treehouse. He curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs, and he sobbed, letting his emotions break free. As he cried, he failed to hear the soft moan from below. The moan became slightly louder, causing Calvin to pause. Then a small, weary, yet all to familiar voice sounded.

"Hey… is that any way to treat and old friend you gooberbrain…?"


	7. Chapter Six Clavin's Side

Wow and I bet you all thought I forgot about this, didn't ya? XD Well yes I did but I remembered! Here are two more chapters so enjoy:p

****

****

****

**Chapter Six- Calvin's Side**

Hearing the voice, Calvin froze, unsure what to think. After a moment, the voice sounded again.

"Hey… common a little help here… please…?" the voice squeaked. Calvin suddenly sprang to life, jumping over the deck of the tree house to the ground below. He landed next to the stuffed toy, yet it was no longer a stuffed toy. Lying sprawled on the ground, lay his old friend Hobbes. Hobbes groaned lightly and Calvin scooped him up into his arms.

"Hobbes! It's you! It's really you!" Calvin exclaimed, his heart beating rapidly. He clung tightly to the tiger, afraid that if he let him go, he would fade away like a dream.

"Yes it's me…" Hobbes said softly. "And it's really you, obviously. Now will you let go? You're crushing me and I'm sore enough as it is!" he snapped. Calvin jerked back then quickly set Hobbes down, allowing him to sit on the ground. They looked at each other for several moments, as if soaking in the feeling, Finally, Hobbes broke the silence. "Well… I see you've grown. A lot." Calvin chuckled a tad nervously and brushed his hand through his wild hair.

"Well yah, puberty has that effect on a kid." He laughed and smiled; overjoyed his friend was finally back. Hobbes smirked a little, then his expression faded. "…What's the matter?" Calvin asked quietly.

"What happened to you Calvin…? Did you abandon me…?" Hobbes squeaked, his voice choking a little. Calvin looked at him, his face going pale. He gasped for breath, not knowing what to say. Hobbes looked up at him quietly, a tear forming in his good eye. His other eye was simply gone, only a cross hatch of scars in its place.

"I… they I… the accident… I tried to find you… god I tried… but mom and dad… they wouldn't even let me see the car…" Calvin whimpered weakly. He prayed that Hobbes wouldn't hate him for what happened, he tried everything he could. "I tried for years, fighting mom and dad to let me see the car, to try and find you! After I got out of the hospital I-"

"My god, you were in the hospital, that's right! Are your parents alright?" Hobbes twitched his tail nervously. Calvin nodded.

"They're alive. Mom was barely scratched. Dad… well both his legs were pinned in the car. He didn't lose them, but he's got little mobility in them. Can't run or shovel snow like he used to. So I always got that job." Calvin grunted, but Hobbes simply chuckled. "Anyways… they say I went a little nuts after that."

"You were ALWAYS nuts Calvin." Hobbes smiled.

"Har har. Yes, but not to the extent of counseling."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, still in it too. They won't bloody believe me. Think I'm some deranged kid with a sob story. They tried to put me on medication for depression and suicidal tendencies-"

"What?"

"I'm NOT suicidal! I never have been! They just think that because I'm a little reckless."

"So how is that different then normal?"

"It's not, exactly my point. Anyways, I ran away form home a lot, trying to find you. I made calls, I asked around, I did everything I could, for years… but I never found you. Mom and dad did everything to try and help me. For awhile they played along with the 'game', but after awhile they just decided I needed to 'grow up and move on', and then the counseling and bullshit began. I hate it with a passion. I still tried to find you but… after awhile…"

"You stopped believing." Hobbes interjected. Calvin sighed and nodded.

"I started to think… maybe they were right. Maybe I was just a hyperactive child with and overactive imagination. I'm… god I… I'm so sorry…" Calvin hung his head and fought tears. "Forgive me… please…"

Hobbes looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course meatball brain…"


	8. Chapter Seven Hobbes Side

**Chapter Seven- Hobbes Side**

Hobbes looked at him, and then looked down.

"And what about you Hobbes…? What happened to you…?" Calvin said quietly. Hobbes looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"I honestly… don't know. I think… I died." Calvin looked at him wide eyed.

"Died? But you're not…"

"I know, but that's the best I can tell you. I remember the accident, I remember the crash. I remember waking up and you were unconscious and bleeding… you had this gash on your forehead and your arm was bent in a way not possible… I tried to stop your bleeding, I put my paws on your head… your mom and dad were out cold… I looked at your dad; damn I thought he was dead! I waited what seemed like eternity for someone, ANYONE to come help… different people showed up. I remember a man grabbing me, tossing me aside as he pulled you form the car. I tried to get to you but as they cut your father loose the chair fell atop of me, I was pinned. I tried to scream out for you Calvin! But they couldn't hear! No one could hear! I was trapped under that chair… I remember listening and hearing everything, they pulled you all free, how the ambulance and police came and went… how the car was lifted onto a truck and moved away… all the while I was trapped. I screamed and wailed, for someone to hear, but no one did…"

"God… Hobbes… I… I'm so sorry…" Calvin slowly reached out and pulled the tiger into his arms. So long ago, it would have been the other way around, but now Calvin held the small tiger in his arms gently. The tiger didn't try to pull away; instead he curled into the teens arms. For some time Calvin and Hobbes remained quiet, allowing for thoughts and emotions to settle, before Hobbes continued.

"I sat in that old car for a long time… I don't know how long. Then one day… I died. I just remember wishing for the pain and sadness to end. I closed my eyes… and was gone. I don't know what happened. I have no memories, no feelings, nothing of that time. My next memory was pain, and a lot of it. I awoke to reality when this big bloody dog had me in its jaws. I screamed and fought, I think I startled the dog, suddenly coming to life. It released me, but not after having chewed me pretty bad. My eye was gone down his throat… that hurt so much. I looked around with my one eye, then I heard a voice. I thought it was an angel. I fell to my back, and was soon picked up by an elderly woman. She looked at me sadly, but then smiled. I looked at her, and I swear to you, she could see me Calvin. She knew.

"She could? But how?" he asked, to which the tiger shrugged.

"Don't know. But she took me to her home, and set me on a shelf. She looked at me and said 'Soon. Soon you will go home. Your life is not finished'. And with that, she left me sitting in the little room for days. When she finally reappeared, she put me into a box with many other things, and went out for a walk. That's when you appeared…"

"That woman… how did she know…?" Calvin breathed quietly.

"I think… she was an angel Calvin. Only way to explain it. Either way… I owe her my life." Calvin nodded and hugged him.

"Same here pal. Have to thank her if I ever see her again huh?"

"You'd better." Hobbes chuckled. Calvin smiled and laughed, then the cell phone on his belt beeped.

"Aw..shit." he snorted as he picked it up.

"What is it?" The tiger asked.

"It's my cell. Mom and dad are probably looking for me. Damnit, I'm so busted."

"Oh… aren't you supposed to be in school or something?" the tiger asked, eyeing him.

"Yea, I am. Relax, I'll deal with this." Calvin gave his devious smirk and stood up. Hobbes smiled.

"Off to school?"

"You bet your stripy orange tail."


	9. Chapter Eight Moe

**Chapter Eight- Moe**

After a brief phony explanation to his parents, Calvin headed off towards the school. He kept the tiger in his arms, afraid that if he released him he would vanish into thin air. They soon approached the large school.

"Wow, this isn't anything like the old one, is it?" Hobbes asked quietly, studying the large building.

"No, it's even bloody worse. The teachers are idiots, the principal is a dick, and the counselor is a slut." Calvin growled.

"Calvin!" Hobbes snapped. "Don't use that word!"

"What? Why not? It's true!" he shot back.

"So? It's still RUDE!" Hobbes argued. Calvin paused, and then snorted.

"Fine, alright, I'm sorry."

"…it's alright. I kinda forgot… you're a lot older now." Hobbes replied quietly.

"…yeah. Though you're right. I'm sorry." Calvin looked at the school and walked in the door. He went to his locker and opened it. Setting Hobbes next to him, he started to grab his books for the next class. "Hey Hobbes, after school I'll take you to the lake, for old times." He chuckled, yet the tiger did not reply. "Hobbes?" Calvin spun around to see his old enemy Moe holding Hobbes by the arm.

"Well lookit here!" Moe snorted. "The baby found his toy! Isn't that cute?" Moe, now a very large burly teen, laughed and swung Hobbes around harshly.

"Give him BACK." Calvin ordered.

"Or what? Shouldn't you be in class?" Moe smirked.

"Shouldn't YOU?" Calvin retorted. "Or did you get kicked out because you're a ignoramus again?" Moe gave him a blank stare for a moment then growled.

"You want this? Come and take it pip-squeak." Moe held Hobbes out, and when Calvin went to grab him, Moe jerked his hand back, laughing. Calvin growled.

"You think that's funny, don't you dipshit?"

"I sure do! Because there's not a god damned thing you can do about it." He smirked and grabs Hobbes other arm. "And what would happen if oh… I pulled your little toy apart?" Hobbes shot a look of fear at Calvin, powerless to fight back. Calvin however glared at Moe.

"Oh nothing… just THIS!" in a flash, Calvin whipped a textbook at Moe, mailing him in the face with it. Moe rocked back in pain and surprise, losing his grip on Hobbes. Calvin snatched the tiger and jumped back.

"You're dead for that asshole!" Moe screamed as he shook off the hit. He went to lunge at Calvin but then a teacher stepped out of a class.

"What the hell is going on here!" The teacher demanded. Calvin straightened himself and gave a small smirk.

"Nothing… Just on our way to class… isn't that right Moe?" Calvin gave Moe a dangerous look, to which Moe growled.

"I'll get you after school asshole."

"I'll see you then." Calvin scoffed and picked his book up.

"To class, BOTH of you!" the teacher shouted. Calvin put his book in his bag, then picked it up and walked off.

"Thanks…" Hobbes said quietly, then paused. "…Since when did you stand up to him…?" Calvin stopped and looked at Hobbes, then without a word, continued on to class. Little did Hobbes know, Calvin NEVER stood up to Moe, and was usually his personal punching bag.

_…since when DO I stand up to him?_


	10. Chapter Nine Strange Looks

**Chapter Nine- Strange Looks**

Calvin entered class and sat down, not saying a word. He kept Hobbes on his lap. A few people chuckled and laughed at him, talking amongst themselves and pointed at him, but he ignored them all as if they weren't there. Ms. Monarch sat at her desk and began roll call for that period. When she called Calvin's name, she looked up and saw him sitting with the toy tiger on his lap.

"Calvin?" Ms. Monarch asked.

"Here, obviously." Calvin replied dryly. She scowled at him.

"What's with the toy? We don't have show and tell." This comment got laughs from the class. Calvin looked at her flatly.

"This is Hobbes. He's hanging with me today. Got a problem with that?"

She gave him a strange look, eyeing the tiger curiously before looking back at Calvin. She spoke softly, a slight concerned tone in her voice.

"Al…alright…" she nodded and continued with class.

"Calvin…" Hobbes whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"She's giving you an odd look… should I be here…?" he asked concerned. Calvin snorted.

"Sure, what should she care?"

"Just asking…" Hobbes fell silent and still for the remainder of the class. When the bell rang Calvin collected his things and walked out.

"…that went well." Hobbes said quietly. "Now where?"

"Study hall. Or as I call it, nap time." Calvin replied calmly as he made his way through the halls. He rounded the corner and came to a dead stop before retreating back around. "Shit!"

"What? What is it?" asked Hobbes, looking around. Just then. Ms. Marie rounded the corner.

"Oh! Calvin! Good to see you! How are you today…"she fell silent when she saw the stuffed toy in his arms. "Calvin? What's this?"

"What's what?" he asked defensively.

"Listen, its study period, how about you and I have a talk? Better then that boring old hall."

"How about not?" he snapped.

"How about yes?" she countered curtly, giving him a look. He groaned angily.

"Fine, fine whatever…"

"Good. Come now." She turned and walked away, and Calvin followed, grumbling. Hobbes looked back and forth between them.

"This isn't going to end well…"


	11. Chapter Ten Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 10- Open Your Eyes.**

Ms Marie led Calvin into her office and sat down. He took his usual seat and looked at her, yet kept Hobbes sitting on his lap.

"I see you have a new toy." She said softly.

"How observant of you." He snapped.

"What's its name?" she eyed Hobbes. Hobbes stared back at her silent.

"Hobbes." Calvin said flatly. Ms Marie looked at him, acting calm but her eyes showed surprise.

"I see… where did he come from? Where did you buy him?"

"A little old lady saved him. She was taking him to a thrift store and I saw him. She gave him back to me." He replied, his voice staying cold as stone.

"I see… so this is the infamous Hobbes then? The one that you said could speak and move on his own?" her eyes showed doubt. His showed nothing.

"Depends." He replied. "Can you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hobbes, wave." Calvin ordered. Hobbes raised his arm and waved at the counselor. She sat and stared at the toy for a moment.

"Ah… Calvin… have you shown your mother this toy?"

"No. Did you see him wave?"

"Er…No Calvin. I did not." She replied slowly, waiting for the boy to have an outburst.

"You can put your arm down now Hobbes. Hobbes obeyed and sighed.

"She can't see Calvin, like everyone else." He commented, a bit sadly.

"What a shock." He replied.

"What?" ask Ms Marie.

"Hobbes said you can't see, like everyone else."

"Hobbes…said that?" she gave him a very doubtful look.

"Yes, he did. You can't hear either. You're blind and deaf, like everyone else." He snorted.

"Calvin, that toy did not move or talk… I'm sorry." She sighed sadly.

"Yes he did. I know he didn't to you, because you can't see him like I do. Look, before you think I'm anymore insane then you already think I am, I'm going." He stood up and went to the door.

"Calvin wait! We need to talk!" she called to him. He turned and looked at her, seriousness in his tone.

"We'll talk again, when you open your eyes Ms Marie. Until then. Goodbye." He opened the door and Ms Marie stood.

"Wait! Say… for a moment he CAN talk, and he CAN move… Why can't anyone else see it but you?" Calvin turned again and looked at her.

"I've been through this before!" he snapped.

"Yes but before you never had 'him' here …may I see him?"

Calvin looked down at Hobbes, who looked up at him and nodded. Calvin slowly closed the door and went back to his seat, and slowly handed Hobbes to her. She held Hobbes in her hands and looked at him.

"He looks like a normal toy." She commented.

"He's more then that. He's Hobbes." Calvin replied.

"Hmm…. Hobbes? Can you hear me?" she asked the tiger.

"Yes, I can hear you, but I bet you cannot hear me." Hobbes replied. The counselor behaved as if this was not even said. "See what I mean? You are blind lady…"

"I don't hear anything Calvin." She tilted the toy back and forth.

"He said he heard, but that you don't hear him obviously." He said curtly.

"Okay… uh… Hobbes… move your arm for me." She said calmly.

"Think she'll see it Calvin?" Hobbes asked. Calvin smirked.

"Do more then move your arm."

"Well….. Alright." Hobbes looked at her, then simply pawed her on the chest, digging his claws in a little as he got a big handful. She let out a shriek and threw the toy back and recoiled back.

"I said something ELSE not FEEL HER UP!" Calvin yelled, though through laughter as he picked the toy up. Hobbes laughed.

"Common! I've NEVER been able to do that, and she IS kinda hot!" Ms Marie gasped and shuddered slightly then snapped at Calvin.

"I don't know what you did but that was NOT FUNNY! Calvin you know better!"

"It wasn't me! It was Hobbes!" he laughed.

"Don't you lie to me! I don't know how you did it but your parents will be hearing about this!" she screamed angrily, looking flustered. Calvin just laughed and stood up.

"Well if you would open your eyes you would have saw that one coming!" he chuckled as he grabbed this things and walked out the door.


	12. Chapter Eleven Fight

**Chapter 11- Fight.**

Other then more then a few odd stares, the remainder of the day went smoothly for Calvin and Hobbes. After tossing his books into his locker, Calvin made his way out the door, heading off the school grounds towards home.

"So… that's high school huh?" Hobbes murmured quietly.

"Sure is, unfortunately. So, what say we head out for a bite to eat?" The boy replied. Before the tiger could reply, he stiffed up and snapped his head to the side.

"Calvin… Calvin! It's Moe!" He squeaked as he pointed to the side. Calvin turned his head, only to see the large bully lumbering towards them.

"Oh… shit." Calvin muttered. "Time to get the hell out of here." He quickly tried to make his escape but Moe ran up behind him, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Where ya going pip-squeak? We got some unfinished business." Moe snarled, spinning Calvin around to face him.

"Back off Moe, I'm not in the mood…" Calvin warned. Moe only laughed, before shoving Calvin, causing him to fall onto his rear.

"Common punk! Stand up and fight you loser! Or are you gonna go crying to mommy?" he taunted, as Calvin picked himself up off the ground.

"Don't do it Calvin… lets just get outa here please…" Hobbes begged quietly, looking quite intimidated by the large boy.

"No… Not this time." Calvin growled. He gently set Hobbes down on a nearby picnic table. "Okay asshole, I've had it with your shit. This ends. NOW." Calvin pulled back into a defensive stance, glaring at the bully. Moe stood there, shocked for a moment, surprised to see the smaller boy suddenly growing a backbone after all these years. He snapped out of his daze and laughed.

"Oh look, he's trying to be tough! All right pip-squeak if that's' the way you wanna go about it! Been waiting for this for a long time!" Moe pulled back his fist and took a swing at Calvin, to which he dodged- barely. Moe swung again and again, each time the smaller boy dodged by only hairs. Finally, seeing his chance Calvin swung his fist right into Moe's gut. This resulted in a gasp of shock and pain from the large boy, and caused him to stumble back. Calvin recoiled back, shocked he actually landed a punch.

"I… I did it! Hobbes! Did you see! I got him!" Calvin boasted.

"I saw, now watch out behind you!" Hobbes shrieked, for while Calvin was gloating, Moe had recovered and drilled him in the back with a cheap shot. Calvin went down hard, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Once down, Moe kicked him in the side, again and again. Calvin tried desperately to defend himself, but the larger boys' blows were too strong and fast. Calvin cried out in pain as Moe relentlessly kicked him in the side and back, laughing at him.

"Not so tough NOW are you pip-squeak? Huh? Don't like it huh? I'll send you home in a body bag runt!" Moe roared in laughter as Calvin tried to pull away. Hobbes watched on in horror as his friend was beaten and kicked. Finally Hobbes let out a lour roar.

"NO! YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hobbes screamed. Moe suddenly stopped, looking around.

"Who said that? Huh?" He looked around for an answer, but finding none he looked back down at Calvin, who now lied in a heap, whimpering in pain. "Humph… that'll teach you, loser." Moe booted Calvin once more in the ribs, then turned to walk away.

"Calvin… Oh Calvin…" Hobbes whimpered, looking at his friend. He slowly turned his gaze towards Moe, hate and rage filling his eyes. Like a mighty tiger, Hobbes pounces from the table, and latched onto Moe's neck, clamping down and sinking his small, yet sharp teeth into his shoulder. Moe screamed in pain and fear, and began to thrash wildly, trying to pull the tiger off. For a brief moment, their eyes locked. Moe suddenly was able to see the dark rage in the tiger's eyes. He recoiled in horror, throwing the tiger to the ground. He grabbed his shoulder, gasping and looking at the stuffed toy. Pulling his hand back, Moe saw blood- his own blood. Glancing back at the toy he saw the same blood over the Tigers stuffed mouth. He shrieked in terror and ran from the scene. Hobbes spat the blood form his mouth, and went to Calvin.

"Calvin… are you okay…?" He asked meekly. The boy looked up at him slowly.

"Hobbes… holy… what did you do…? He sat up and winced, picking the tiger up into his arms.

"I… I don't know… I…" the tiger stuttered. "I was just so angry… I just lost control… I'm… I'm sorry…" Hobbes kept his head low, fumbling with his paws. The taste of blood still fresh in his mouth.

"It's… it's okay… lets just get home." Calvin stood up weakly, holding the tiger close, and limped off for home.


	13. Chapter Twelve Deep Trouble

**Chapter 12- Deep Trouble**

As Calvin staggered in the door, his mother was there waiting, and she was not happy.

"Calvin! Where have you been? You're counselor phoned and- Oh my god Calvin!" Seeing her sons' injuries she rushed to him. He looked up at her and chuckled weakly.

"Oh sure, now you care." He said half heartedly.

"What happened? Did you get into another fight!" She cried as she took him to the cough and sat him down. "Do you need a doctor honey?"

"Nah... I'm fine. Just another fight with Moe." He coughed and winced, holding his now tender side.

"Moe? Oh that horrible bully just never leaves you alone! I swear they should send him to Juvi or something!" She began to check him over, getting winces and short whimpers in reply.

"Mom… mom I'm fine. Really. I'm fine…" Calvin winced. "Hey mom, guess who I found?"

"Who Sweetheart?" she asked as she retrieved some medicine for him.

"Hobbes mom. I found Hobbes." He smiled, holding up the tiger. She only now noticed the plush animal, and stopped in her tracks.

"What…? But how…?" she turned and looked at Hobbes, then gasped. "What is that all over it's face?"

"Uhm…" Calvin fell silent. Hobbes gulped, having forgotten to wash his face. "It's… uh… Just paint. See, an old lady found him and she was going to a thrift store with him but then I helped her and she gave him to me... he's just dirty see? I just need to get him cleaned up." He replied quickly. His mother eyed him and the tiger for a moment.

"…And speaking of that toy, your counselor phoned me!" Her attitude seemed to change in an instant and she glared at him. "What did you think you were DOING touching her that way?" she shrieked.

"Mom I didn't! Hobbes did!" He snapped back.

"Don't you start this with me! You're not six young man!" she yelled at him.

"I'm telling the truth! I told Hobbes to do something to her so she'd see him and he grabbed her! Though I didn't say to do THAT!" Hobbes chuckled at the memory of this.

"Don't lie to me! Calvin I can't believe you would do something so sick!"

"Mom, I didn't! Damnit believe me for once! Hobbes did!"

"I am not dealing with this again Calvin! You can't blame everything on this stuffed toy! You're obsessive Calvin! You know that? You think this toy is alive but it's not! It's just not! I don't know where you found another one but enough is enough!" she shrieked, then snatched the toy form his arms.

"MOM! Give him BACK!" Calvin jumped for the toy but she pulled it away. "Give me Hobbes!"

"No! This ends Calvin! Tomorrow you're going back to your counselor, and this ratty toy is going into the dump!"

"No… No! I will not lose Hobbes AGAIN!" He suddenly lunged at her and snatched the toy, shoving her to the floor. She yelped and hit the floor with a thud, then looked up at him in shock. He fell silent and looked back. "… I… mom I…"

"…Get to your room Calvin…" her voice was almost a whisper. He didn't even argue, he just turned, and did as told.


End file.
